


The Death of Me

by MegaFangirl1734



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Damaged boi, F/M, Gray needs a hug, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFangirl1734/pseuds/MegaFangirl1734
Summary: A Gruvia fix inspired by the song The Death of Me~ Marianas Trench





	The Death of Me

The Death of Me (Gruvia Fanfic)

It was a Sunday near September in Magnolia, Gray awoke to the sun streaming through his window. The sun highlighted the calm features on Juvia’s face.

Gray thought back on the night before. When he and Juvia shared the bed. No matter how many questions he had in his head, he never looked the best. But he could never admit his feeling to Juvia; the ghost of the person he used to be wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t let what happened to the others that he loved, happen to Juvia. He couldn’t do that to her.

He thought it was better this way. For the both of them. 

An unwanted scene flashed through his mind. A scene of Juvia moving on and walking away. A sudden pain shot through his chest; no matter much it hurt, he couldn’t tell her his feelings out of fear of what might happen to her. It was hard for him to admit, but, his hearts to unsteady, it couldn’t take anymore. If he were to express his feelings, it would be when his all put together; she deserved all of him, not what was left of him. 

If the pain he felt just thinking about letting her go hurt so bad. Then when she actually does, it’s going to kill him. Juvia leaving would be the death of him.

If Gray had anything, anything left of his heart to give, he would, without question, give it all to Juvia. But, again, the phantoms of the ones in his past will never cease haunting him. 

_Deliora rampaged through the town. ‘Finally. Finally I can defeat him’ little Gray thought. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as a piece of dabrie flung Gray backwards. Knocking him unconscious. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Lyon unconscious near him and Ur. Ur was standing in front of him and Lyon, half he leg was made of ice._ The scene flashed to the worst part. _“Iced-Shell!!!” Ur screamed, as the air surrounding her was glowing a bright blue, ice blue. His screams and cries were muffled by the sound of Ur’s ice encasing Deliora’s massive form. _____

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

It’s clear that this will never cease haunting him, nor the thought of Ur would stop either.

At this memory, Juvia woke to Gray’s face close to hers. His eyebrows furrowed in thought; he didn’t even notice Juvia was awake. Juvia’s heart and mind immediately filled with worry about her dear Gray. 

“Gray-sama?” she asked worriedly.

That snapped Gray out of his memory, his eyes immediately shot up to meet Juvia’s. He didn’t realise how close his face was to hers, a slight blush crept onto his face as he shifted to sit up.

“You don’t deserve this. But... I don’t know how I’m supposed to word this....” Gray thought out loud in a voice barely above a whisper. 

“What are you talking about Gray-sama? Deserve what? Word what? Juvia is confused Gray-sama,” Juvia had a puzzled expression on her face.

Gray couldn’t believe he said that out loud. ‘Well,’ he thought, ‘better to say it now than when she goes.’ 

He took a deep breath, and spoke, “Look, Juvia. I just... I just wanted to let you know that. Shit! That.. I would love you.... if I could. But my unsteady heart.. just isn’t ready. And you’d..... you’d only get what’s left of me. And Juvia, you don’t.. you don’t deserve that. You deserve someone who can give you their all. Not someone like me,” he finished with his head down and faced away from Juvia. This will definitely be the death of him. 

“Oh... oh Gray-sama,” Juvia said in her gentlest voice, as she reached out and turned Grey’s head, so that she could see his face. And what she saw broke her heart. Her beloved Gray-sama had the most vacant and broken expression on his face. Tears started welling up in Juvia’s eyes. 

Said man look up at the woman in front of him, but still didn’t raise his head. 

“Gray-sama. It’s not a matter of what you think Juvia deserves, but who and what Juvia wants. And Gray-sama, Juvia wants you,” Gray didn’t think she could get any more beautiful, but with the smile and words she just displayed, he was so wrong. 

Gray had forgotten what it feels like to be so out of depth with a situation. He can’t remember the last time he’s had his head over his heels like this. 

“Juvia.... I don’t want to walk away from you, but it’s not fair to let you stay,” he whispered. 

Just then, Juvia did something unexpected. She kissed Gray. Needless to say Gray was surprised. He fell apart, when his brain caught up with him. He melted into the kiss. He felt like he’d been shipwrecked upon Juvia’s waters, a castaway upon her lips. 

This, only this. This happiness will surely be the death of him.


End file.
